FIG. 1 illustrates a known fixture for repairing a fracture of a shoulder that uses a plurality of screws, pins and the like to fix a fractured shoulder bone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,753 discloses a bone screw for compressing a fracture. Also, it is known how to make the angle of screws adjustable in a one-piece, solid fixation device, such that the angle of the screws may be adjusted relative to the fixation device. None of the known devices are capable of articulated repositioning of an upper and lower portion of the fixation device.